Es ist was es ist
by secret2013
Summary: Eine klassische HG/SS Fanfiction. Romantisch wie ich finde


**Es ist was es ist**

Drei Jahre waren seit dem Sieg über Lord Voldemort vergangen und wie es schien hatte sich das Vergessen über dem Land ausgebreitet. Kein Wunder, denn die reinblütigen Familien waren sehr daran interessiert, dass man ihre Beteiligung am Krieg vergass. Selbst wenn sie nur Mitläufer waren. Oder abwarteten, wer gewinnen würde.

Wie auch immer, das Ministerium beschloss einen Gedenkmonat zu veranstalten.

Natürlich wollte auch Hogwarts seinen Beitrag leisten und Minerva McGonagall plante eine Woche mit Diskussionsrunden und persönlichen Schilderungen Überlebender des Kampfes.

Alle Einladungen waren verschickt und heute war der große Eröffnungstag der Hogwarts-Gedenkwoche.

Die Schülerinnen und Schüler hat frei bekommen, um an den Veranstaltungen teilnehmen zu können. Leider galt das auch für die Lehrer und so saß auch Professor Snape auf dem Podium und musste Fragen seiner Schüler beantworten.

Obwohl er nichts von seiner Art verloren hatte, gab es einige Anwesende keine Angst vor ihm hatten und frei heraus redeten.

Jedenfalls war er froh, nach 90 Minuten den Saal verlassen zu können. Für heute wollte er nichts weiter als in seinem Kerker zu sitzen, einen Firewhiskey zu trinken und ein altes Buch zu lesen. Und vor allem keinen Menschen zu begegnen. Leider sollte sein Wunsch nicht erfüllt werden.

Als er am großen Eingangstor vorbei ging, klopfte es laut.

Severus Snape sah sich um. War denn niemand da um öffnen. Er sah sich nochmals um. Niemand.

Es klopfte wieder.

Mit großen Schritten ging er zur Tür und öffnete sich schwungvoll.

Da stand die Frau, die er seit zwei Jahren, 3 Monaten und 5 Tagen drei Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. Die er versucht hatte, zu vergessen und die ihn trotzdem bis in seine Träume verfolgte.

Hermine Weasley.

Die beiden sahen sich wortlos an.

„Professor Snape."

Er verbeugte sich kurz.

„Madam Weasley."

Er lies sie durch die Tür treten.

Und schaute dann hinaus.

„Sind Sie allein?"

Hermine nickte. Sie hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals und konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Natürlich wußte sie, dass er hier sein würde. Aber ihn dann leibhaftig zu sehen, dass war schon etwas anderes.

Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander und wussten nicht was sie sagen oder machen sollten.

Zum Glück wurden die beiden erlöst als die Schulleiterin auftauchte.

„Hermine, endlich. Ich freue mich Dich zu sehen."

Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich und Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Er brauchte unbedingt die Ruhe seiner Räume und mehr als einen Whiskey.

X

x

x

Hermine und Minerva hatten sein ein gemütliches Plätzchen in der Küche gesucht um sich in Ruhe unterhalten zu können. Nach einer Kanne Tee brachte eine Hauself Hermine in die Gästeräume.

Als es nach unten ging, schwante ihr nichts gutes.

„Tippy, wohin gehen wir?"

„In die alten Kerkerräume, Miss. Haben Miss Angst?"

Hermine musste lachen. Angst vor dem Kerkern, nein. Aber vor einem seiner Bewohner.

Severus Snape – sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sein Anblick so verwirren würde. Seit ihrer letzten Begegnungen waren Jahre vergangen. Vergessen hatte sie ihn nie, den einzigen Kuss, den sie getauscht hatten. Aber verdrängt.

Schließlich war es am Tag vor ihrer Hochzeit mit Ronald gewesen. Severus und sie hatten im Garten gestanden und in den Himmel geschaut. Plötzlich hatte er sich zu ihr gedreht, ihr Gesicht in die Hände genommen und sie geküsst. Einmal und dann immer wieder bis er plötzlich wieder zur Besinnung gekommen war.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, rief jemand nach ihnen. Der magische Moment war vorbei, aber seit damals ….

Seit damals fragte sich Hermine, ob sie mit ihm gegangen wäre, wenn er gefragt hätte. Aber er hatte es nicht getan und seitdem war er ihr aus dem Weg gegangen. Bis heute.

Tippy war vor einer Tür stehengeblieben.

„Hier ist Miss Hermines Zimmer. Wenn Miss etwas brauchen, Tippy wird sofort kommen."

„Danke."

Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah sich um.

Wenn nötig würde sie die Zeit hier verbringen. Aber darüber konnte man später nachdenken, jetzt wollte sie nur ins Bett und schlafen.

X

x

x

Professor Snape war nach seinem dritten Drink benommen in sein Bett gesunken und eingeschlafen. Nun, ein paar Stunden später, wachte er plötzlich auf. Irgendein Geräusch hatte ihn geweckt. Da war es wieder. Ein Klopfen an seiner Tür. Hatte er denn nie Ruhe ?

Snape griff nach seinem Morgenmantel.

„Ich komme, verdammt."

Er hatte schon so eine Ahnung wer da vor der Tür stehen würde und er hatte Recht.

„Madam Weasley, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Hermine. Und ich habe wohl ein Geisterzimmer bekommen. Sie lassen mich einfach nicht in Ruhe."

„Und da kommen Sie zu mir. Interessante Idee."

„Bitte, ich bin zu müde für Ihren Sarkasmus. Kann ich nicht irgendwo bei Ihnen schlafen."

„Bitte."

Sie sah ihn aus ihren großen braunen Augen an und Severus wußte sofort, dass es eine dumme Idee war, aber er konnte nicht anders.

„Natürlich. Kommen Sie herein."

x

x

x

Eine Stunde später lag Hermine in seinem Bett und drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen.

Sie konnte nicht einschlafen, wenn er nebenan war.

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie nicht sofort ruhig sind, dann komme ich rein und sorge höchst persönlich dafür."

Hermine lächelte.

Miss Granger. Wie in alten Zeiten.

Sie sollte nicht mit dem Feuer spielen, tat es aber doch.

Geräuschvoll drehte sie sich hin und her bis plötzlich die Tür aufging und er da stand.

„Was soll das?"

Sie schaute ihn ganz unschuldig an.

Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Also."

Er wartete ab.

„Ich frage mich, ob Sie in all den Jahren an mich gedacht haben."

Er sah sie überrascht an.

„Es steht mir nicht zu an Sie zu denken. Und nun schlafen Sie."

Er strich Hermine durch die Haare und stand auf.

Als die Tür hinter ihm zu viel, hatte Hermine ihre Antwort. Wenn er es wollte, würde sie es tun.

Mit einem Lächeln schlief sie endlich ein.

X

x

x

Am nächsten Tag frühstückten alle in der großen Halle. Die Gäste saßen an den Tischen ihres ehemaligen Hauses und Minerva schaute sehr zufrieden in die Menge. Auch das war ein Ziel der Feierlichkeiten gewesen. Die Menschen wieder zusammen zubringen.

Zu diesen Menschen gehörten Hermine und Severus. Sie hatte damals den Kuss beobachtet und gehofft, dass die Hochzeit von Hermine und Ronald nicht stattfinden würde. Aber niemand griff ein und so nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass ein Kuss nichts bedeuten konnte. Es hätte der Alkohol seien können, die Stimmung – was auch immer – und das war's. Aber sie wusste, dass bei Severus mehr dahinter steckte. Und die Treffen mit Hermine zeigte ihr, dass die Ehe mit Ronald, obwohl nicht unglücklich, Hermines Erwartungen nicht erfüllt hatte. Für sie war keine Überraschung, dass die beiden noch keine Kinder hatten. Und genau deshalb wollte sie den beiden noch eine Chance geben.

X

x

x

Wieder klopfte sie an seine Tür und wieder lies er sie herein. Diesmal setzte sie sich zu ihm vor dem Kamin.

Er goss ihr ein Glas Wein ein und wartete.

Sie sagte nichts.

Er seufzte.

„Wissen Sie wie lange wir uns nicht gesehen haben?"

Sie wusste es nicht, antwortete aber trotzdem.

„Nicht lange genung. Ich denke noch immer an den Kuss."

„Was erwarten Sie vom mir, Madam Weasley ?"

Er sprach den Namen absichtlich abfällig ausgesprochen.

So kamen sie nicht weiter, dachte Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ..."

Er stand ganz plötzlich vor ihr und zog sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch. Bevor sie es sich versah, lang sie in seinen Armen und spürte seinen Mund auf ihrem.

Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit lies er lies los.

„Ist es dass was Sie wollen?"

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, zog er sie hinter sich her in sein Schlafzimmer.

Er zeigte auf das Bett.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen wie oft ich mir vorgestellt habe Dich zu berühren ? Mit Dir zu schlafen ? Hunderte Male, aber du hast Weasley geheiratet."

Seine Wut schien zu verschwinden. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und redete leiser weiter.

„Warum bist Du gekommen ? Ich habe versucht Dich zu vergessen."

Hermine kniete sich vor ihm hin. Damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. Das er so tiefe Gefühle für sie hatte, war ein Schock.

Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Dass sie nicht über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht hatte. Dass sie auf eine Nacht mit ihm gehofft hatte, um zu wissen wie es hätte sein können ?

Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie damit alles nur schlimmer machen würde.

Sie setzte sie sich einfach neben ihn und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

So saßen sie schweigend eine lange Zeit.  
Severus merkte, dass der Körper an seiner Seite schwerer wurde. Er drehte sich zu Hermine und sah, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Langsam stand er auf und lies sie dabei auf sein Bett gleiten. Er zog ihr die Schuhe aus und legte sich dann neben sie.

X

x

x

Als er aufwachte, kitzelte ihn Hermines Haar.

Er atmete tief ein und berührte sie.

Wie zur Antwort schmiegte sie sich an ihn.

Er küsste ihren Nacken. Sie schnurrte wie eine Katze. Interessant.

Seine Hand fuhr an ihrem Körper entlang. Auch wenn sie voll bekleidet war, so nah war er ihr noch nie gewesen. Nur in seinen Träumen.

Langsam wachte Hermine auf. Sie erinnerte sich sofort wo sie war.

Kein schnarchender Ron. Niemand der ihr die Decke wegzog.

Stattdessen leichte Berührungen, die mehr versprachen. Wenn sie es denn wollte.

Aber was war es was sie wollte ?

„Guten Morgen", hörte sie Severus sagen.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Guten Morgen."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hin, aber er stoppte sie.

„Weißt Du was Du willst, Hermine ? Denn wenn wir das tun, dann lasse ich Dich nicht mehr gehen. Es klingt wie ein Cliché, aber ich will Dich ganz oder gar nicht. Verstehst du das?"

Sie nickte.

„Denk darüber nach, Hermine."

Er stand auf und verlies das Zimmer.

Hermine blieb noch ein paar Sekunden liegen und folgte ihm dann.

„Können wir ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen?"

Er sah sie überrascht an.  
„Heute?"

Sie nickte und ging zu ihm. Genau das wollte sie, Zeit mit ihm verbringen.

„Bitte."

„Gut, aber ich kann mich nicht um Dich kümmern."

Und so geschah es, dass ihm Hermine wie ein Schatten folgte. Es war vielleicht nicht so offensichtlich für alle, wohl aber für Minerva.

Zwischen den Veranstaltungen saßen die beiden zusammen und redeten. Severus genoss die Gegenwart der jungen Frau, gab sich aber alle Mühe nicht übermäßig freundlich zu sein. Schließlich sollte sie nicht aus dem Augenblick entscheiden.

X

x

x

Tippy hatte Hermine in Severus Räume gelassen. Sie sah sich um. Alles strahlte seine Persönlichkeit aus. Das gefiel ihr. Sie dagegen hatte sich nicht gegen die Weasley's durchsetzten können. Um Geld zu sparen, bekamen sie die Möbel geschenkt und sie fürchtete irgendwann würde es aussehen wie bei Rons Eltern.

Aber sie durfte sich nichts vormachen, auch dies durfte nicht den Grund sein, sich mit Severus einlassen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch und Tippy stand neben ihr.

„Master Snape erwartet Miss in der Küche."

Hermine nickte. Er wollte anscheinend nicht mit ihr allein sein. Noch nicht. Hoffentlich.

x

x

x

Severus fühlte sich merkwürdig. Wie niemals zuvor.

Hatte er das richtige getan ?

Heute morgen hätte er Hermine in den Arm nehmen können. Sie hatte sich ihm angeboten, aber er wollte mehr als eine Stunde am Morgen.

X

x

x

Mit erhobenem Kopf stand sie plötzlich vor ihm. Sie nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Mir hat der Tag heute gefallen."

Er stimmte ihr zu.

„Minerva's Gedenkwoche ist ein voller Erfolg."

„Das meine ich nicht."

„Ich weiß."

Sie sahen sich an. Schließlich hielt Hermine ihm ihre Hand hin.

„Lass uns gehen."

„Bist Du sicher? Weiß Du worauf Du Dich einlässt? Welche Konsequenzen eine Trennung von einem Weasley haben wird?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich Dich will. Alles andere wird sich fügen, denkst Du nicht?"

Noch nie hatte sich in seinem Leben einfach etwas gefügt. Besonders nicht zum Guten. Aber dann sah er sie an und erhörte auf „zu denken".

„Komm."

x

x

x

Sie hatte sich bei ihm untergehakt und beide waren langsam durch die Flure in seine Räumen gegangen. Jedes Wort schien überflüssig.

Im Wohnzimmer flackerte der Kamin und die Tür zum Schlafzimmer stand bereits offen. Wie es schien hatte Tippy alles vorbereitet.

„Wir müssen das nicht tun", sagte Severus nach den ersten leidenschaftlichen Küssen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch länger warten ? Denkst du nicht, dass zwei Jahre, 3 Monate und 7 Tage genug sind?"

Sie lachte auf als sie seinen erschrockenen Blick sah. Natürlich hatte sie es nicht vergessen.

X

x

x

Endlich, endlich lagen sie beide auf dem Bett. Langsam erkundeten sie ihre Körper, küssten sich oder sahen sich nur an. Als wenn sie an dieses Wunder nicht glauben konnten. Aber sie waren zusammen, hier in dieser Nacht.

Langsam öffnete Hermine ihre Beine und zeigte ihn damit, dass für sie das Vorspiel vorbei war. Severus nahm ihr Angebot an, vorsichtig drang er in sie ein und begann sich zu bewegen. Ganz langsam. Fast zu langsam.

„Hast Du es Dir so vorgestellt?", fragte er sie.

Ihr Atem wurde immer schneller. Trotz der Langsamkeit steigerte er ihre Leidenschaft.

„Die Wirklichkeit ist besser. Ich habe mich immer gefragt wie Du aussiehst. Du weisst schon..."

Die Stimme wurde immer undeutlicher.

„Aber Dich ansehen konnte ich noch nicht."

„Später."

„Später."

Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, stärker. Sie fühlte sich so gut an. So perfekt für ihn.

Er wollte ihr noch soviel sagen, aber inzwischen konnte er nicht mehr reden oder denken. Nur nur fühlen. Hermine fühlen. Liebe empfinden.

X

x

x

Hermine kuschelte sich eng an ihn.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass so etwas passieren würde. Nach so vielen Jahren hatte sie endlich erfahren, was es bedeutete geliebt zu werden. Und zu lieben.

Diesen unmöglichen Mann zu lieben. Der nicht schnarchte, ihr nicht die Bettdecke wegzog. Der sie stattdessen festhielt als wenn er sie nie wieder loslassen wollte.

Und sie hoffe, dass er es auch nie mehr tun würde.

**Ende**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Inspiriert wurde meine Geschichte durch das Gedicht von Erich Fried. Hoffentlich hat Euch meine FF gefallen. Das nächste Kapitel von „The Love You Take" ist in Arbeit, keine Bange. **

Was es ist

Es ist Unsinn

sagt die Vernunft

Es ist was es ist

sagt die Liebe

Es ist Unglück

sagt die Berechnung

Es ist nichts als Schmerz

sagt die Angst

Es ist aussichtslos

sagt die Einsicht

Es ist was es ist

sagt die Liebe

Es ist lächerlich

sagt der Stolz

Es ist leichtsinnig

sagt die Vorsicht

Es ist unmöglich

sagt die Erfahrung

Es ist was es ist

sagt die Liebe

Gedicht von Erich Fried


End file.
